


Now or Never

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Packing your stuff and leaving your family is supposed to be the hardest part of going away to school. For Nico the hardest part is actually gaining the courage to finally tell her best friend how she feels. After all they are going to different schools so she might not have to see Karolina ever again. Hopefully it doesn’t go that badly though.





	Now or Never

Nico P.O.V.  
“Hey Nico! Thanks for coming over to help me finish packing up. I don’t know why I always wait til the last minute for everything. Ugh procrastination never ends well for me. Luckily I always have you to help.” I laugh quietly to myself about how cute Karolina is and think about how much I’m going to miss her. “Well I’ve got your back for the next few hours at the very least. Remember your leaving tomorrow?” She turns to me with a frown on her face. “Please don’t remind me. Not having you with me all the time is going to suck. I’m codependent on you and you know it. I don’t know why I didn’t just go to the same school as you.” Rolling my eyes I grab her arms and pull her into a hug. “Oh you will be fine without me and I will always be available for you by phone call, text, or anything else with social media. Also there was no way that you were going to follow me to school that’s not your style. I believe in you and know that you are so much stronger than you might think right now. And now that you have gotten the mushy responses out of me let’s go pack up your room. Or whatever of your room that you think will fit in a dorm room.” She pulls away from the hug with a huge smile on her face. “See Nico, this is why your my best friend, you always know what to say to me to calm me down. Now you’re right let’s get this over with.” 

Quickly we put together a good rhythm of her packing clothes and me going through random books, trinkets, and other miscellaneous things she has laying around. Looking at all of her stuff really makes me think about how much I’m going to miss Karolina. How much I’m going to miss her unfailing optimism, her bright smiles, and her inability to not put all of herself into everything she does. I love her and she’s my best friend. This is the first time we are going to be apart since we were little kids. I don’t know how to be Nico and not Karolina and Nico. I don’t want to know how to be apart from her. But I have to. And I can’t just wait around for forever wondering if she will ever feel the same way about me. I have to do something, either she will like me back and I can finally be happy with her as more than just a friend, or I can be able to move on knowing that she just wants to be friends. Wait what if she doesn’t even want to be my friend afterwards. Oh god I can’t ruin the best friendship I’ve ever had just because I love her. I’ve kept quiet for so long already I can go through today without saying anything. But then I see a picture of us. It’s from about a year ago, we both are smiling really big and she has her arm around me. I just stop for a minute and look at this picture, loosely holding the frame in my hand. She’s so beautiful and it’s not just skin deep. She’s a great person and she wouldn’t stop being my friend if I liked her. 

I need to do something so I can stop worrying about everything. Maybe I just go up to her and straight up tell her I like her. Maybe I wait until I’m about to leave tonight. Maybe I text her. “Oh I love that picture I’m definitely taking it so I can put it on my desk. Nico? Are you ok?” Maybe I just put the picture down and turn to face her. Maybe I gently grab her face in both of my hands. Maybe I lean on and just go for it. Maybe I finally kiss her after years of dreaming about it. And oh god I’m actually doing it, I’m actually kissing Karolina Dean. My best friend. Her lips are so soft and feel so nice against mine. They taste like chapstick. And oh god she’s kissing me back. 

She isn’t pushing me away and yelling at me to leave. She’s wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We are flush against each other and our mouths move in sync. Everything feels overwhelming and right all at the same time. Her arms are still around me when she starts to walk backwards. I follow her, desperate to keep us connected. The backs of her knees must hit her bed because she’s sitting down and falling back. Pulling me down with her, on her. We keep kissing, breathing heavily through our noses, I wish we could stay like this forever. All wrapped up in each other, suspended in time, no obligations to separate us. But eventually we both have to breathe, needing more air then what we’ve been getting. Pulling back far enough that our lips disconnect but I can still feel her breath on my lips, she tries to follow me. To reconnect us. But I pull back again and open my eyes to look at her.

Her eyes are still closed as she tries to gulp in air as fast as she can. Slowly she opens her eyes and they are the darkest I’ve ever seen them be. A smile stretches across her face as she sees me watching her. “Well that has definitely made leaving a lot harder. God Nico I’ve been wanting to do that for forever!” I smile back despite the reminder that she’s leaving in less than 24 hours. “I wish I had known that, I would’ve done it a lot sooner. Because I really like you. Honestly I love you and I don’t know if you see this going anywhere, but I really want to try and see if we can make it work.” She takes a deep breath before replying. “I love you too. I’m willing to do whatever I need to do to have you be mine.” I grin widely at her. Maybe it’s a good thing that she knows afterall. Maybe just maybe we can actually make this last.

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to spend a Saturday night then drinking a wine cooler, eating cake, and writing shitty fanfiction? I know this is really fragmented at times but I kinda liked this one. Hope you liked it!


End file.
